


First Grade Feelings

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, brooke likes audrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: "Do you remember when we dated?"





	1. Chapter 1

 

Brooke watched Audrey. It was something she’d been doing for a while now, something she couldn’t stop herself doing and didn’t really want to if she was honest. It was since they became friends that the fascination started, or maybe it was a little bit before. Since she’d seen Audrey’s kiss in the car. It was something she could never get out of her head. And it made her remember things she had forgotten.

 

“Do you remember when we dated?” she asked Audrey.

 

Noah nearly choked on his bite of sandwich, looking back and forth between Brooke and Audrey rapidly. The rest of the table didn’t look much better off. Audrey was frozen, pizza raised halfway to her mouth. Then her face relaxed and she laughed.

 

“Oh my god, I’d forgotten about that. Yeah. Probably should’ve figured out the whole liking girls thing then.”

 

Audrey asked Brooke out in the first grade. She had smuggled some of her mothers violets to daycare in her backpack and presented the slightly crushed flowers to Brooke confidently. Brooke took the flowers smiling and said yes. For about twenty minutes they giggled and held hands. Then the teacher asked them what they were so happy about. Her face twisted about when they told her they were girlfriends and she sternly told them that girls couldn’t date other girls. She separated them for the rest of the day, and when their parents came to pick them up she had a quiet conversation with them while the girls waited a few feet away. That night Brooke’s mom told her that girls dated boys and that she and Audrey shouldn’t see each other anymore. When Monday came, Brooke was in a new class, away from Audrey. And that was the end of that.

 

“Okay—what—you guys…What do you mean you dated?” Noah asked, mouth gaping comically.

 

“It was kindergarten, Noah,” Said Audrey. “And it lasted like, five minutes before the teacher found out and split us up. Yay, homophobia.”

 

It was a talking point for the rest of lunch, everyone losing their shocked expressions, changing to amused and then over it. But Emma kept eyeing Brooke speculatively.

 

After lunch she linked arms and casually steered her towards the bathroom. Brooke’s heart beat faster, knowing what she was about to say. After all the stalls had been checked, Emma rounded on her, but didn’t speak. She just stared, waiting for Brooke to spill.

 

“I like her. God damnit, I like her.”

 

Emma nodded, no surprise showing on her face.

 

“How long?”

 

“Since the kiss—not us! The one we saw, her and Rachel. I just—“

 

She shook her head, letting her head fall and her hair conceal her face the best it was able. She felt Emma’s hand close on her arm.

 

“It’s okay. Maybe she likes—“

 

“No. No she doesn’t, Em.”

 

Brooke gulped and looked up, straight into Emma’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine. It’s just a crush. It’ll go away.”

 

And with that she turned and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem was, now that she had told Emma, she couldn’t do as good a job at ignoring it. It was out there in the world and it wasn’t going away like she wanted it to. Emma’s occasional knowing glances certainly didn’t help it at all.

 

So Brooke dealt with it like she did most things that involved feelings—she got really, spectacularly drunk. That was the problem with living with a mother that was out more often than not, and an unlocked, always stocked liquor cabinet. She didn’t have the best self control and it was almost begging to be drunk.

 

Instead of feeling better, Brooke stewed. She thought about Audrey. She thought about her stupid jackets, and stupid hair, and stupid laugh. And stupid lips…Why, of all people, did it have to Audrey? She was only about the most unavailable person to Brooke. Anyone else? She’d have a certain amount of confidence—hell, even Emma she would be more confident about getting to like her back. Audrey was different though. It wasn’t even that she was dating someone else, it was this part of her that felt untouchable to Brooke. For all she knew her, maybe better than most, there were parts of Audrey that were a mystery to her. And as much as she’d like to know them, she knew they were closed to her.

 

They did flirt at her party. It did make her heart race, and she did notice the way Audrey’s eyes flicked down to her lips. But she didn’t think it was anything serious then, and it had become clear over the course of their friendship that she was right.

 

Brooke took another swig of the bottle, now thoroughly depressed. Maybe she should call Emma to come over, she knew she would. She could cry on her shoulder and confess too much to her. She reached for her phone, unsteady, but instead of dialing Emma, she dialed someone else. Poor impulse control plus a drunk Brooke were not a good combination. Because she called Audrey.

 

“Brooke? What’s up?”

 

“Hey, Auds!” She said, only a little slurred she was proud to say.

 

“Okaay, so you’re drunk. You need someone to come over?”

 

It wasn’t exactly unusual for her to call up one of the group while she was wasted, crying over Jake, or her father. Of course, Audrey thought that’s what this was.

 

“No, no. I’m good. Like, really good. Hey, you remember lunch today? That was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

There was a pause before Audrey responded.

 

“Uh, yeah. I guess.”

 

“Lunch was great. Lunch was really good. I liked it. I liked us at lunch.”

 

“Brooke, do you need someone to come over? I really think…”

 

“No, I’m good. Really good. Like, I’m not crying, promise. I just wanted to talk to you. About lunch. Or not about lunch. Yeah—not about lunch.”

 

“Okay, I’m coming over.”

 

“No—“

 

But Audrey had already hung up. Shit, shit, shit. That was exactly what she hadn’t meant to do. Luckily, before she could start to panic the room started to spin, and all thoughts left her, except that she really needed to lie down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in love with this chapter, but I'm hoping I can fix the awful way this story is going with the next chapter I'm writing. 
> 
> Maybe I'll edit this? I'm open to that if anyone thinks that might be best.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up feeling warm and sick. The soft blanket felt as good as the pounding in her head felt terrible. She should open her eyes, but she knew how bad that would be. Bracing herself for the pain, she slowly opened them.

 

The room wasn’t as bright as she feared, the curtains were drawn and only a small amount of natural light came through around the edges. She was still in the living room, but laying down on the couch. The last she remembered she had been sitting up. And she certainly hadn’t had a blanket on her.

 

She groaned as she tried to sit up, every part of her body protesting her moving, her stomach most of all. She would not puke, she told herself firmly. She would not puke.

 

“Brooke? Are you okay?”

 

Audrey. Audrey’s voice, that was no way imagined. And just like that everything from the last night came rushing back. Her horrible embarrassing phone call, Audrey’s worry, her promising to come over.

 

She turned her head slowly to see a worried Audrey in the doorway, looking tired and rumpled. She was wearing the same clothes she had yesterday and her hair was sticking up in all directions. She looked amazing.

 

“You actually came over? You stayed?”

 

“Uh…yeah. You sounded really rough last night and I didn’t want to just leave you alone. And when I got here you were passed out, and when I saw how much you had drunk…I didn’t want to leave you by yourself.”

 

She was so sweet. Oh God, she should not be thinking thoughts like this when she was likely looking like a mess and fighting a terrible hangover.

 

“How’d you get in?”

 

“You gave me a key, remember?”

 

Oh, yeah. She’d given Emma and Audrey keys to her place, so they could come over when she was drunk and needed them. Now, that seemed like a mistake.

 

“Do you want some eggs or something? I could try and…”

 

Brooke laughed to the displeasure of her headache.

 

“Yeah, I’m not that out of it. I know what a disaster you are in the kitchen.”

 

Audrey shrugged.

 

“Thought I could try. But yeah, probably a good call.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Brooke looked away.

 

“Well, thanks for coming but I can handle it from here. Sorry for worrying you.”

 

“Are you sure? I can stay longer if you need me to.”

 

So sweet.

 

“I’m sure. I just need to sleep this hangover off. You can go home, probably get some sleep yourself.”

 

“Okay. Sleep well.”

 

Audrey gave her a soft smile and then turned and left. Brooke heard the door close and let out a long sigh. That…could have gone a lot worse, actually. Her stomach gave a lurch, so she quickly laid back down and willed it to behave. She couldn’t think about last night right now. She needed to sleep.

 

When she woke up it was late afternoon, and thankfully, the headache and sick stomach were gone. She got up and looked around her in disgust. She had mixed a lot of different alcohol last night. No wonder she had been such a mess. And that brought back the memory of calling Audrey.

 

God, she would never get over the embarrassment of that. What had she been thinking, and even more so—what exactly had she said? She remembered saying something about lunch, saying something about lunch a number of times, but not any more. Had she said anything about her feelings? No. Audrey would have been acting weird this morning if she had. So, she was likely alright. Audrey didn’t know.

 

She nodded to herself. Yeah, Audrey didn’t know about her crush.

 

Just as she was about to go take a shower her phone vibrated on the floor. When she picked it up there was a text from Emma.

 

_Are you okay? Audrey said you had a bad night._

 

Shit. She was not ready to have this conversation.

 

_Totes fine now. Hangover gone and everything._

 

She hoped that was enough but of course it wasn’t.

 

_What was it about? Was it everything…or what happened at lunch._

 

Damn. Emma really was perceptive, even when she wasn’t there to read her body language.

 

_It was just…stuff. Idk I don’t want to talk about it._

 

She winced as soon as she had sent it. That basically confirmed that it was about Audrey.

 

_I’m coming over. You need to talk._

 

Well, that was that. There was no way she was going to get away with not talking about her feelings. She sighed and looked around. Shower first, she decided. The cleanup could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of a filler chapter, but more will be happening in the next one, promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> There will be more parts to this...eventually.


End file.
